Corpse Bride
by Rindol
Summary: Obitos was pronounced dead since the mission. Time passes, Rin gets kidnaped and is forced to marry a noble. Eventually she finds herself in the care of the person she truly loves.
1. Chapter 1

It was a still chilly night; Konoha was quiet for once, which was very unusual. These nights were quiet because many of Konohas ninjas were on missions and returned exhausted. It was a period of crisis.

There in the light of the full moon Rin was walking with Kakashi; they were both tired from a long mission. It took them days to complete their mission of gathering information posing as a young married couple. Kakashi was walking her to her home.

"…."

"…."

They said nothing to each other. It had been a few years since Obito had died. Rin and Kakashi had grown and Minato sensei was hokage now. Lots of things changed since Obito died. Rin glanced up at the full moon. It was so beautiful; that ray of light that filled the darkness. She smiled sadly.

-I miss you Obito.-she thought sadly

Kakashi glanced at Rin and noticed her smiling sadly.

"Hey Rin." He said softly to get her attention.

Rin turned and glanced at Kakashi.

"Nani?"

Kakashi studied her face. She seemed so tired and emotionless. He stared at her for awhile and then finally looked away. "What's on your mind?" He wondered what she was thinking of.

Rin peeked at Kakashi. He didn't say much to her but was somewhat overprotective of her. If she admitted she was thinking of Obito would he be sadder?

"…The moon." She said as she pointed at it.

"The moon?" Kakashi repeated, not really believing it. Why would she be thinking of the moon?

Rin nodded "I've read in some books how the moon has scars because whenever someone cries, the tear falls on the moons skin so the earth won't be hurt."

Kakashi stared, as if unable to process what she was saying.

"Rin don't be silly, asteroids hit the moon and that's what makes the scars. You're speaking about the moon as if it's a person that's defending the earth or a weaker person."

"…" Rin said nothing and smiled sadly. It was a myth sort of thing and Rin was into reading myths. In the myth it was said that the moon defended the earth from feeling sorrow.

There was a pause.

-Did I say something wrong?- wondered Kakashi. He still hadn't gotten rid of the habit of being matter a fact. He knew it bothered most people.

"You're right Kakashi." She finally agreed.

"It's stupid and silly."

Kakashi nodded and failed to notice her sad tone. They finally arrived in front of her house. Rin smiled emotionlessly at him "Well thanks for walking me even though you're tired. I'll see you next week."

He nodded and vanished in an instant.

Rin stepped into her place and collapsed on the floor exhausted. That mission really took all of her energy. She blacked out.

"This is her right? The one from the mission?" Three rogue ninjas had sneaked into Rins house and started tying her up sneakily. Rins eyes flew wide open as she felt the sense of touch. Her eyes then closed halfway since she was exhausted.

-Tch I barely even have any chakra! I can't defend myself like this!- Rin could hardly even move.

The rogue ninjas tied her and covered her mouth.

"Sleep well." Said a raspy voice


	2. Chapter 2

"mmm…" Rin moved around unconscious. She was untied but her chakra level was seriously low. So at best she could be equivalent to one normal citizen man. Which was slightly useful but not much. She felt pretty much useless. Rin then felt her skin irritated by the material of the clothes that she was wearing.

-Weird- she wondered, since her clothing was very comfortable.

"!" she glanced down to see that she was wearing a wedding dress.

"What the-!" she exclaimed as her hands held the lacey fabric of the dress.

The door burst open as a pair of rogue ninjas stepped in. "The bride is awake and ready." The ninjas called out.

-Bride?!- Rin peered down at the dress, it was full of lace, white and fancy –Well it sure as hell seems like im the bride but there has gotta be some kinda mistake!-

The rogue ninjas grabbed her and carried her over the shoulder, like some sort of sack of potatos. Rin decided it was best not to thrash around and conserve her energy. She was carried to a sort of fancyish dullish sort of room. She was dropped at a place in front of a door.

A rogue ninja stepped near her and hissed "You are to smile, walk properly and look happy got it?"

Rin stared at him as if he were crazy. She'd ask what for but chances are they wouldn't tell her so she kept quiet and nodded.

"Do as you're told or else we will kill you."

The doors then opened and Rin walked in and noticed an altar. The wedding music playing.

-They said I was the bride- thought Rin –so chances are I have to walk to the altar and marry the guy there- she deducted. Her eyes flew to look at the person standing in the altar, having a hope that it was Obito. Her heart broke in two when she saw it was the son of a wealthy man. The wealthy man was known to hire rogue ninjas and handle the black market. He was fat and smoking a cigar.

Once she reached the altar she stared at the guy. He seemed uninterested in her and in a hurry to get this over with. Rin luckily was able to keep a calm expression, even though she was repulsed by the idea of marrying anyone who she didn't love. Her eyes turned watery but her expression was fierce.

"Do you Rin Nohara agree to marry -?"

Rin took a look around hoping there was a chance to escape. There were several bodyguards and Rin's chakra was still dangerously low.

She hissed "I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife." Said the priest. He then turned and beckoned at the groom. "You may now kiss the bride."

The groom took a step forward and harshly put his hand on the back of Rin's head and pulled her forward.

"mmmf!"

Rin said startled as their lips touched roughly and so they became man and wife by paper.


End file.
